


Pets

by Bladesilverred



Series: Earth Education [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: The Diamonds adopt pets.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Earth Education [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539244
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! I promised the Diamonds could have pets and I finally got to it. Writers block sucks! Last post of 2019!

“Cat Steven? Are all of these ‘pets’ named after humans?” Yellow sat in the temple, stiffly petting the one eyed cat. She and Blue had shrunk down to nearly normal gem size to visit with Steven. 

“No, that’s just his name. Garnet likes taking care of the little guy!” Steven said, looking to Garnet, who nodded back. 

Yellow grunted. “And they serve no purpose other than to be taken care of?”

Steven sighed. “Not everything has to have a purpose, remember?”

The cat made its way to Blue’s lap. The diplomat giggled when the small feline began to purr under her gentle touch. “I like this little organic,” she announced to the room. 

“But it doesn’t do anything!” said Yellow. She didn’t have the patience for such slow moving things. 

“Well, you could get a dog,” Steven suggested. “You can teach them a bunch of tricks, and you have to take them on walks everyday.” 

“That sounds better. But what is a dog?” Yellow asked.

“But this cat is so fluffy and soft!” Blue whined. 

“You could get a really fluffy dog!” Steven said, tilting his phone so that the two Diamonds could see the screen. “This is a Samoyed. It’s a breed of dog.”

“Yellow!” Blue wails, causing the general to instinctively put her arms around the nearly crying gem. “Can we get one? Pleeease?”

“No--” A blush creeps on golden cheeks as Blue looks at her. The azure gem’s glistening eyes were open wide and suddenly Yellow forgets what she was going to say. “Er, yes of course we can, Blue.”

“Oh thank you!” cries Blue, throwing her arms around the golden gem. 

“Man, Blue really is her weakness. Did you see how fast she caved when the puppy dog eyes came out?” Amethyst snorts from her place at the table. 

Steven elbows her in the side. “Be nice. Besides, having a dog could be good for them.”

“You just want them to stop coming in the middle of the night and watching you sleep,” Amethyst shoots back. 

“Shush and help me find a dog for them,” Steven responds. The two lean in to look at the small screen. 

…

Blue and Yellow walk hand in hand through the palace halls. 

“Where do you think White is?” Blue asks casually.

Yellow shrugs. “Probably in her chambers as usual. I still think that we should have called before coming to see her.”

Blue shakes her head. “That would ruin the surprise!”

“I don’t think White is very fond of surprises,” Yellow retorts back. 

The two continue to walk in silence. Blue brings up her outstretched hand, peering into the small box in her palm. “I hope she likes it!” 

“Well she better like it,” Yellow says rolling her eyes. “We can’t exactly return it.”

They come to a stop before the arching doors of White’s private chambers. Yellow passes her box to Blue and activates the glowing pad at the door. 

The doors hiss open to reveal a surprised White Diamond. 

“Oh, it was you two I heard. What a nice surprise,” she says lightly.

Blue shoots her an encouraging smile. White was still adjusting to Era 3 and the gem matriarch didn’t always know what to say to her fellow Diamonds.

“We have a surprise for you,” Yellow announces, holding out her palm. 

“Yes, but it’s better if we are a bit smaller first,” Blue says, nudging Yellow.

White looks between the two smaller Diamonds, but doesn’t say anything. She only nods as their three forms glow and shrink down. 

“Well?” White asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“Okay, hold out your hand. And don’t move!” Blue says quickly as Yellow opens the box in her hand.

White complies and a tiny, fluffy creature is dumped into her outstretched hands. “What is this?” she asks, eyeing the thing suspiciously. 

“It’s a kitten!” Blue announces with a huge grin.

“Yes, Blue insisted we get a pet of our own, and well, I don’t believe we’ve ever given you a gift before so—“ 

“We got you this!” Blue cuts her off, her eyes sparkling proudly. She grins widely, clearly pleased with herself. 

Yellow, although less enthusiastic, gives White her best tight lipped smile. 

To their surprise, White begins to laugh. In her palms, the kitten meows loudly, annoyed by the noise. “I love it. She looks just like me!” White uses two large fingers to pet the cat, causing her to purr loudly. The bright gem cackles.

“You really like it?” Yellow asks, still in disbelief. Next to her, Blue puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I do. Thank you. I’m touched that you thought of me,” White says honestly. “But what is in the other box?” She gestures to the rattling box still in Yellow’s palm.

“Oh, this is just our new pet.” Yellow opens the door, letting the fluffy dog out. It lets out a few yips as it runs around the room. 

White recoils. “What is that offensive sound?”

“It’s just the noise it makes! Steven says that’s how they talk,” Blue says as she scoops it up. “It’s still so young.”

“Do all these things make so much noise?” White asks, eyeing the now purring kitten suspiciously. 

“No. That is a ‘cat’ and they seem to be quieter and less active than one of these,” Yellow replies, gesturing to the energetic creature. “That is a dog.”

“Puppy,” Blue corrects before adding, “they’re more active when they’re young, but I think we can keep up with it!”

The bright gem nods. “Very well. I accept this gift.”

“What will you name it? We named ours Snowball!” Blue says with a grin.

Yellow snorts. “Blue named her. Steven said ‘dog’ wasn’t an appropriate name for a pet.”

“I will name her White.” 

Blue and Yellow exchange glances. “White?” Blue asks cautiously.

“It’s clearly the best name,” the taller gem says simply.

“It will be confusing if you and the cat share a name,” Yellow says, holding up a finger. Blue nods in agreement. 

White rolls her eyes. “Cat White?”

“I like it,” Blue says with a smile. She sits down on the ground, causing the puppy to jump into her lap. She runs her hands through the soft fur, giggling as Snowball wags her tail. 

Beside her, Yellow sits on her knees, leaning against the azure gem. She looks to the bright gem standing above them and raises her eyebrows. A gentle smile plays across her face.

White looks down at the pair and back to the kitten in her hands. She sighs, masking the jolt of pleasure in being included, and lowers herself to the ground. Cat White yawns and jumps down into her lap. Black nails gently scratch along her back, lulling her to sleep. She looks to her fellow Diamonds, giving them a small smile as they explain how to care for the new creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy new year!


End file.
